


Of Ice and Fire

by Marie



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Game of Thrones AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: “And what of you, My Lord? Where does your allegiance lie?”





	Of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Of Fire and Ice but you don't need really need to read it.

“And what of you, My Lord? Where does your allegiance lie?”

“I don’t think that is a very fair question to ask me, is it?”

“We’ve known each other for a long time. We’ve done and seen a lot of things together. I think it’s fair of me to ask anything I want.”

Aang laughed, a deep sound, before taking a long swig from his cup of wine. “We’re not children anymore. Sokka, if you weren’t already condemned to a life as a watcher on this Wall I’m sure there’s many who would demand you be sentenced to this punishment if they heard the way you just spoke to me. Besides, the wars that lie to the South of this wall should not be of your concern.”

“They will always be my concern where my sister is involved,” Sokka’s icy blue eyes bored into Aang’s and any mirth that had been in the air vanished instantly. “We may be a rabble of rapers, thugs, traitors and thieves but we still hear about the affairs of the world. The lemurs still travel this far North.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Aang replied, his gaze leaving the angry stare of his friend and turning to the cold vastness of whatever lay beyond the Wall.

“Why haven’t you knocked some sense into her? The Queen in the North? Really!” Sokka drained the remainder of his own wine. “You’re the Avatar, you should be keeping balance amongst the Houses and yet you’ve allowed my baby sister to declare war on Lord Ozai and his armies?”

“How can I have an allegiance if I’m meant to be keeping balance?” Aang asked. His fist clenched around his cup. “Do you think I want this war? Do you think I didn’t go and see Katara and ask her to stop?”

“She loves you,” Sokka said softly. Aang’s brows furrowed, the knuckles of the hand gripped his cup practically white. “She would do anything for you.”

“She would do more for the sake of honour,” Aang answered. The ice they sat on cracked and Aang let out a shaky breath. “If Azula hadn’t taken your father’s head then I might have been able to talk her out of it, but it’s too late now.”

“And you don’t think her cause is just?”

“I don’t think a war is the right way to settle this.”

“My father treated you like a son-“

“I know that, I really do Sokka-“

“He wanted the two of you married,” Sokka continued, ignoring Aang’s protests. “And this is how you repay him? You would rather let those Fire Breathers kill his men – and your own men, if the lemurs are to be believed – and not allow my sister to avenge his death? Is this how you want my father to be remembered? As a traitor? What will you do next, My Lord? If you have any love for Katara, you must let her do this but you must find someone else to the lead the army.”

“Of course I love her,” Aang snapped back, throwing his cup over the edge of the Wall as his restraint finally broke. “I love Katara more than anything in the world. I loved your father, do you think I’m pleased that his head is now sitting on a pike on the top of the Red Keep? I should be at the front of the army and you should be riding beside me, leading our men to victory as Katara stays safe in Winterfell. But you took the Black, I’m the Avatar and your sister is probably astride a horse now riding South. Life doesn’t always turn out the way it should.”


End file.
